Crazy Kind of Love
by 93flwerfly
Summary: A situation that occurs makes both Sam and Mercedes think back and remember their time spent together. But it might be too late for one of them. She'd risk everything for him, but what she did was crazy. "People do crazy things, when they're in love."
1. Crazy Actions

**So...I had this idea randomly come to me in my Anthropology class. So i typed this up the entire time! LOL! It's my first crazy and angst story! So please! AH! Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you call me? All I wanted was one phone call!" The fear and anger implicated in his eyes showed that none of us were save. He let out one round in the air, and everyone in the hallways fell to the floor and for cover. Screams of students were heard as he shot another round in the air. All of us didn't run for cover but we stayed standing and protecting our friend from the danger heading in our direction.<p>

His eyes were set on us, and he chuckled cynically. He pointed the hazard he had in his hands towards all of us, and we all back off, still keeping our heads and chest held high showing no fear.

"Well if it isn't Sam Evans." He looked at Sam, who was next to Finn, Puck and Mike who formed a barrier in front of us. His eyes were now eyeing Sam head to toe, as he stuck out his tongue and moved it to the side of his mouth.

He lifted the threat once more, but this time he pointed it towards Sam. My whole body was trembling and my heartbeat was increasing rapidly. Sam was faceless as he gave the perpetrator dagger eyes. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing; I couldn't stand the bare thought of something happening to him.

"Get ready!" He yelled, but before he could get to him, I managed to push him out of the way in time, but I got hit.

The pain was excruciating, like a thousand knives being punctured within our skin constantly. I gasped from the impact his action had on me and fell to the floor. My fingers scrunched any my screams of pain filled the hallways. Panting for air, and arching my back with agony I called out his name.

"Sam!" He must have left running once he figured out what he did, because everyone came in my vision. As he also came into my vision, I saw nothing but his adorable and radiant emerald eyes.

"Oh shit! Mercedes! Oh my god!" I felt his hands touch my stomach and as he removed them I saw his hand completely covered in my blood. He gently grabbed my body and placed one of his hands behind my back, lifting me into his arms. I slowly started feeling the loss of blood gradually overcome me.

"Here Sam, I'm going to make a tourniquet around her body, which will press against the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding." I saw Puck come into my vision as he took off his plaid shirt and rolled it up and placed it around my stomach. Pulling it tight, I hissed as the pain in that moment hurt my body.

"Sam." My weak and raspy voice started creating tears in his eyes. I placed my hand on his warm cheek but I noticed I smeared a little bit with my blood. I dropped my hand and looked away from him, flinching at the sudden pain that shot through my body

"It's okay, I don't care. I want to feel your hand; I don't care if I get smeared with blood." I smiled turned my head back up to meet his gaze and slowly raised my hand and started cuddling his cheek. He chuckled once he felt the semi-warmth of my hand against his skin.

"Mercedes, why…why did you do that? You should have let him shoot me. Darling, why did you save me?" I groaned in pain as I started taking deep breaths, I could barely talk but I had to tell him, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"People do crazy things…when they're in love." He laughed softly and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight.

"Oh, Mercedes. Did you just quote Meg from Hercules?" We both started laughing as he kissed my hands.

"You don't mean it." I started hearing the ambulance siren wail and getting louder and louder.

"I do, Sam. I…love-" My breathing started becoming more of a struggle. My heart felt like it was getting weaker. My lungs felt like they were shrinking by the moment and getting smaller. The pain that gone away briefly didn't subside but started getting stronger, more than I could handle. My soft groans of pain again turned into screams, which echoed through the halls.

"Mercedes, hold on. The paramedics are here." I started squeezing his hand and my back arched on its own as my entire body began twitching and trembling.

"Sam! My body's burning!" I screamed again, as I started shaking around uncontrollably, which frighten Sam. I felt a splash of water hit my cheeks and I noticed it was Sam's tears that were falling down on me.

"Mercedes, hold on please." My vision started to fog up and my hearing became my only asset I could use to figure out what was happening around me.

"Why hasn't she stopped bleeding? The tourniquet should have helped." Puck's voiced sound firm but worried at the same time.

"What's taking the paramedics so long?" I heard my soul sister; Quinn's voice livid.

"I'm calling her parents." Rachel was heard the loudest and her voice cracked about halfway into her statement.

"This is all my fault." My sweet porcelain was blaming himself over this. This wasn't his fault.

"Sam. Sam." I felt his hands touch my cheek and he started caressing it.

"I'm here Mercedes. I'm here." I started smiling at a blurry vision of him, as the background steadily began getting dark.

"Sam. I…love you. I've always have. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. Please forgive me." I started sobbing quietly as he moved his head in a disapproving manner.

"No…shh. No, Mercy. Don't…forgive me for pressuring you. I didn't think through the situation straight, but please…please don't leave me." Sam bend down and joined out foreheads together. His tears kept hitting my face like small snowflakes on a winter morning.

"Sam…I…lo…ov-" I started watery my dry lips bit I had given up all I could give. The darkness began to quicken in my vision and my eyelids began getting heavy and harder to keep open. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes entirely, catching my name in the cries of my friends and of my life: Sam.

* * *

><p>So...did you get the idea? Do you know who the shooter is? I really hope you guys like it!<p> 


	2. First Memory

_**1 hour earlier…**_

_I will always love you…you…darling, I love you. _

_Oh, I'll always…I'll always…love you_

I couldn't stand being in the same room as her, my heart couldn't bare it. That hope that I had gotten in my heart that we could finally be together once she told me she had broken up with Shane; made my whole body soar with emotion. But that's not what she wanted; she wanted time for herself. Being together wasn't an option for her, and that shattered me up inside even more.

Small but effective tears were falling down my face, and her beautiful expression was hurt and showing me remorse. I immediately got up from my chair and stormed out of the choir room, because all I wanted to do was cry. Cry for our love, for our first intimate hug, for our first walk by the lake, for our first kiss, for our first time, for our first marathon of star wars. I wanted to cry for everything we had experience together that was now washed down the drain.

She was everything to me, she gave me everything one could hope for: love. No one could ever make me feel like she did. My heart fluttered whenever she giggled, kissed me, hugged me; everything my Mercy did; made me crazy. How I wanted to hold her once again in my arms. To tell her how much I loved her in between kisses.

I wanted to show her off to the world instead of keeping what we had as a secret. Mercedes was the only main reason I had come back to McKinley. I wanted her and only her; I wasn't going to let anything stop me from being with her again. But my high spirit didn't see and think through the situation. She had a boyfriend, I had no right to pressure her, mess up with her feelings; make her relive the heartache she had to go through when I left. I had caused her so much pain, that when she told me we couldn't be together, that wasn't a sign of our love ending, it was a sign that time was the only thing that was between us; but what scared me was that I didn't know for how long.

I ran to find an empty classroom and closed the door. I placed my back against it, I started breathing heavy and the tears couldn't stop streaming down my face. I slowly started sliding down the door until reaching the floor. I tucked in my body and began crying like no on had ever seen me. I pounded my fist against the floor with fury. I grabbed my head and started messing up my hair in an attempt for me not to scream.

I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and opened it, finding a picture of Mercy I had stolen from her room; that summer night where we both shared something special. I took it out of the compartment it was in, and in my hands I kept staring at her radiant smile. My hands started trembling and I closed my eyes bringing the picture to my lips, kissing like she was there with me. Opening my eyes, I accidently wet the picture with my tears. I placed the picture back into my wallet and I wrapped my hands around myself and just stayed there for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>I managed to fall asleep on the classroom floor but was awaken by screaming and loud banging; it sounded almost like a gunshot. I immediately jumped up from the floor and from the inside I saw a lot of students were running in the opposite way I was. I started hearing slow footsteps getting louder and louder, my body immediately reacted on it's own and ducked down before that person could see me. Our school was in danger; everyone was in danger…my Mercy was in danger. But he already passed the choir room, and the gunshot; had they already shot someone? The footsteps stopped right in front of the door. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop him from hearing my loud and nervous breathing. I looked up suddenly as they started juggling the doorknob and that's when I got up, still careful so they wouldn't notice me, I ran behind the teacher's desk. Thankfully, I reached for cover in time, since they slammed the door opened. Seeing the person's shadow on the wall of the classroom, they were a tall, heavy and had features of a male.<p>

My hands were still covering my mouth to prevent him from hearing me. This guy was armed and lethal, I wasn't going to be taken any chances. My heart started pounding in a way and a feeling I had never experienced before; utter fear. I saw the man, close the door and his shadow mist away, as I heard his footsteps continued outside the classroom. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Mike.

_**Mike, how's everyone? Did you see the shooter's face? **_

Waiting for a response from Mike felt like I had been waiting for a year. I felt my phone vibrate and my trembling hands almost made me dropped my phone.

_**Sam man, we're all by the teacher's lounge. Everyone's fine, and yeah…we saw who the shooter was…and we couldn't believe it.**_

My mind started picking out names of possible enemy's the Glee Club had, but if the danger had been towards us, the person would have already cause some sort of damage. _Shut up Sam!_ I thought. I jumped up off the floor and walked quietly towards the door. Opening the door slowly, I ducked my head outside a little bit to find no one in the hallway. I took that as an opportunity to run towards the teacher's lounge. I knew a short cut that was in the opposite of where the shooter was going but I still maintain on high alert and checked my surroundings.

Turning the corner, I saw everyone huddled up, scared, some were crying but most importantly; there were all save and alive.

"Sam!" I saw Mercedes run towards me, which caused me to run towards her faster. I grabbed her and held her in my arms, as my hands cupped her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She nodded and placed her hand on one of my cheeks.

"No, I'm fine. I thought something happened to you. We didn't know where you were." Our noses were touching and I kissed her forehead, before we noticed we weren't alone. I noticed Mercy's eyes weren't on me, but past me. I felt her start trembling and I turned to find the most unexpected person coming towards us. I pushed Mercedes behind me and led her towards the girls without taking my eyes off him.

"Puck, Mike, Finn; create a barrier next to me. Artie and Rory; protect the girls and Kurt." I whispered so quietly, but they heard me.

"Sam, what are you doing? You're going to get killed." I ignored Mercedes' plea, and stayed staring at the shooter. I heard Mike, Tina, Puck, Quinn, Finn and Rachel have a little fight in the background.

"Mike, don't please. You'll get hurt." Mike shushed her.

"My little egg roll, don't worry. I'll be fine." Suddenly I felt Mike's shoulder brushed against mine.

"Puck, you're stupid. Don't be the hero, please. You-" I turned to see Puck kissing Quinn passionately, interrupting what she was going to say.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the week we did Michael. You looked so badass in that leather jacket. Don't worry honey, I'll be fine." Puck took position next Mike.

"Finn, you proposed remember? I don't want to be a widow before I get the chance to even marry you. Please, don't do anything stupid, I love you." The shooter started getting closer and I didn't want to seem impatient and break them up, but we needed every inch of force and Finn was the tallest out of all of us.

"I love you too." I sighed with relieve when Finn moved next to Puck. The shooter started screaming for no reason, which made me flinch.

"Why didn't you call me? All I wanted was one phone call!" He wasn't looking at us, but behind us, all four of us moved our bodies towards the object he had his eyes on and blocked him.

He shot one round in the air and we started hearing screams from students that seemed to me behind us. It would have been easier to run like cowards, but we weren't going to give him the satisfaction. We were going to protect our friends and if death was imminent, then so be it.

He slowly started approaching us as he began laughing sarcastically. He pointed the threat he had in his hands towards all of us, we took a step back but didn't lower our chest, and we held them high showing him no fear.

"Well, if it isn't Sam Evans." His rough and downright insulting voice mocked my name as he led it slip his tongue. He started observing me from head to toe, sticking out his tongue and slipping it to the side of his mouth.

He raised the hazard once again but pointed it towards me, I was scared out of my mind, I wanted to scream but my heart rate was doing that for me by increasing by the second.

"Get Ready!" That's when I knew what was going to happen to me. I was going to die, in that very instant, I saw my life flashing through my eyes. Every little detail, from my first guitar lesson with my grandfather at the age of six, my first peanut butter and banana sandwich, my first real cry; when we thought Stacey was going to die when she fell down the stairs and hit her head. And I could never forget my first true love: Mercedes.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but before anything could happen someone had pushed me to the point of falling down on the floor and then that's when I heard the gun shot. I quickly turned to see Mercedes with her mouth open and my heart completely stopped. She had her hands pressed against her stomach with blood running through her fingers.

"No!" She fell to her knees and down on the floor. My eyes were now red from accumulating tears and seeing the love of my life take a bullet for me. The shooter's face was completely shocked as he left running like the coward that he was.

"Sam!" Her painful cry shook me and I crawled to her but then that's when I saw just how serious the wound from the bullet had penetrated her skin.

"Oh shit! Mercedes! Oh my god!" I gently touched her stomach, but once I felt how delicate the skin was I parted my hands from her, and saw how her blood streamed down my hands. I softly placed my other hand behind her back and lifted her body into my arms. Mercedes started panting for air, while closing her eyes for a split second I saw a stream of blood coming down from the side her mouth. My life was suffering and there wasn't a thing I could do to help her.

"Here Sam, I'm going to make a tourniquet around her body, which will press against the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding." Puck bumped into me as he took off his plaid shirt and rolled it up and placed it around her stomach. Pulling it tight, she hissed and curled her fingers. It managed to control the blood loss for a while.

"Sam." Her voice was fragile and hoarse, she looked so pleasant, like nothing had happen and she just had woken up from a long nap. My eyes were still accumulating tears and they were waiting for a moment to fall down my face, I tried holding them back because I didn't want to frighten her. He raised her hand and placed it on my cheek, I smiled but her face showed disgust and dropped her hand entirely and turned away from me. I touched my cheek and noticed she had spread her blood on me, but I didn't care.

"It's okay, I don't care. I want to feel your hand; I don't care if I get smeared with blood." She smiled turning her head back up to meet me and slowly raised her hand and started stroking my cheek. Her hand was semi-warm, not fully cold. I chuckled as she scrunched her nose.

"Mercedes, why…why did you do that? You should have let him shoot me. Darling, why did you save me?" Mercy was someone who was strong and confident and would do anything and everything to protect the ones she loves, but what she did was crazy. I saw her groan in pain as she started taking slow and steady breaths.

"People do crazy things…when they're in love." My heart out of the fear it had, still managed to flutter when she said that. Hercules was one of my favorite movies, and that line had affect on her when we saw it. How Meg pushed Hercules out of the way so the pillar that was going to kill him wouldn't crush him. In that very instant Meg didn't care about her life, she cared about Hercules. And Mercy did the same by pushing me out of the way taking the bullet for me.

"Oh, Mercedes. Did you just quote Meg from Hercules?" We both started laughing as I reached down and kissed her hands. Mercedes, was living between life and death, her mind was elusive and in the right state. Her words her weren't right, in an hour ago she had told me we couldn't be together, my heart tried to gain a little bit of hope, but she may not even survive this.

"You don't mean it." My head shot up once I heard the ambulance siren wail. I turned down to see Mercy struggling with her words.

"I do, Sam. I…love-" He breathing started hitching. Her soft groans of pain turned into screams, which echoed through the halls. She started going through some serious pain I could tell, her eyes her squeezing shut and opening them while gasping for air.

"Mercedes, hold on. The paramedics are here" Mercedes started gripping my hand with force as her back arched without her having any control over it. I felt her whole body start trembling as she began twitching as well.

"Sam! My body's burning!" She screamed again, as she started moving around uncontrollably, which frighten me. The tears that I had so tried to prevent from falling, fell down onto her face. I was slowly losing the only girl I had truly loved; my heart couldn't stand seeing her in such pain.

"Mercedes, hold on please." Her head started moving side to side as her hands started scrunching up. I started hearing our friends worried and angry at the same time. I was too busy making sure Mercy didn't lose consciousness. Everyone else around me started freaking out. Puck began getting pissed because the tourniquet he made for Mercy wasn't helping, because she was still losing blood. Quinn couldn't believe the paramedics were taking their time and were nowhere to be found. Rachel was calling her parents but her voice was shaky and scared, looking away from Mercedes I heard a soft sob. Tina was hugging Kurt tightly as he kept repeating the same phrase over and over.

"This is all my fault." I was about to speak when Mercy began calling my name.

"Sam. Sam." I immediately touched her cheek as I began caressing it.

"I'm here Mercedes. I'm here." Mercy started smiling but her smile faded and gazed at me differently as I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sam. I…love you. I've always have. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. Please forgive me." Mercedes started sobbing quietly. But she was no one to be asking me for forgiveness, I was the one who should be asking her to forgive me. Seeing her delicate face and the sadness in her eyes I couldn't see her like this. I moved my head in a disapproving manner and spoke.

"No…shh. No, Mercy. Don't…forgive me for pressuring you. I didn't think through the situation straight, but please…please don't leave me." The thought of losing her is something I never thought of because we both know that if something happens to any of us, we wouldn't stand it. I bend down towards her and joined our foreheads together. My tears kept falling and hitting her face, my heart began pounding for no reason and I moved my head up to look at her.

"Sam…I…lo…ov-" Mercedes started watery her dry lips and her face showed weary and weakness. My heart pounded faster than before and I knew something was wrong. Mercedes exhaled slowly and closed her eyes entirely.

"Mercedes? No! Mercedes! Wake up! Wake up! No!" Everyone started shouting and knelt down next to me and tried making her wake up by slowly patted her cheeks, lightly pulling her clothes and crying on her now unconscious body.

My eyes were filled with tears as I lifted her into my arms tighter and buried my face in her coconut scent hair. I began crying hysterically, screaming her name without noticed the paramedics entered the hallway with a gurney.

"We need to place her on here, there's still time to save her." I looked up at the young paramedic and I laughed softly knowing that my Mercy wasn't dead, that she was still alive. Puck and Finn helped the young paramedics place Mercedes' body on the gurney. Once they strapped her in, they began pushing her away from me. All of my friends joined them but I stayed standing in the hallway, with her blood in my hands, blood smeared all over my shirt and face and with a memory in my head. The memory being the day I got slushied for the first time. It was my first memory of her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Glee Club lady lips!" I was completely covered with icy red dye slushie and I was too paralyzed from the impact to even react. From afar I could see that chocolate skinned girl from Glee Club at her locker: Mercedes. Her face showed sadness and with the desire to help me. She began walking towards me, and my heart began beating faster. In that moment she began walking slow motion and I could see every feature clearly.<em>

_Her short brown hair moved in the wind, her almond shape brown eyes were something I had seen before. I looked at her perfect body, her hips swayed in every step she took, which hitched my breathing. Before she could reach to me, I heard a soft voice next me that shook me out the provocative staring I was giving Mercedes._

"_Come on, I'll help you." A petite blond and ivory skinned cheerleader, who was also in Glee Club, grabbed my arm unexpectedly. I turned to see Mercedes with the most hurt eyes I had every seen before. She rolled her eyes and moved her head in a disapproving manner as she walked away from the girl who was holding onto my arm and me. I sighed disappointedly and thanked the girl._

"_Thanks Quinn."_

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Are you still unsure of who the shooter may be? i hope you guys liked that this all happned just an hour after Mercedes sang the Whitney song! You guys had no clue that this was set during "Hearts" huh? Well im glad i surprised you guys! If i surprised you at all! LOL<strong>

**Anyway Quinn! also known as (Samcedes cockblocker!) Did you guys like the flashback? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Love you guys!**


End file.
